Hiccup's Revisited Dream
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: This is another KFP/HTTYD fanfic, but it's not a chaptered fanfic like HTTYKF. Enjoy, dear fans.


**Hello, everyone. This is my second HTTYD/KFP crossover, but it's not a chaptered fanfic like "How To Train Your Kung Fu" this time. It shows where Hiccup has a dream the same way he did when he met Oogway in the previous fanfic before he gave him the Sword of Odin. This time, his dream will not only be Oogway again, but with the Soothsayer as well. Prepare to be amazed while reading this fanfic and don't forget to review, dear fans of both of Dreamworks Animation's greatest films from both 2008 and 2010. It takes place a year after the events of HTTYKF.**

**P.S. I'll keep the revealing news until the early of March 2012.**

**Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiccup's Revisited Dream<strong>

At the Isle of Berk, we see the vikings flying with the dragons on a peaceful afternoon. The wind started to get warmer as they would imagine as we see Astrid and the others hanging out at the ocean of Berk while Hiccup, not feeling like it's the right time to play on the ocean, spends most of his time with Toothless while he uses a stick to draw a picture of himself, Toothless, and Po, the panda and dragon warrior he first met a year ago before he and the others were assigned to defeat an evil jaguar named Hushia who planned to use her cannon to unleash a deadly dragon known as the White Terror to enslave all of China. He succeeded by giving Po all the power he needs to use his Dragon Strike technique in order to destroy before he killed Hushia after she killed Hiccup. He then stands up and spoke to Toothless.

"It's been a long time, buddy", said Hiccup, "I just wish I could see him again right now."

Toothless weighs his head down in sorrow and with that, he too had missed Po as well.

Later that night, while everyone is asleep, Hiccup draws a picture of him and Po hanging out with each other while flying with Toothless in beautiful skys in black and blue colors. Then, he goes to sleep on his bed while Toothless sleeps on the roof of his house. After three hours have passed, Hiccup continues to sleep and we see a dream sequence in which Hiccup is in an unknown universe where he can see spirits of his ancestors in the history of Berk. "_It cannot be_", thought Hiccup, but before he starts to speak, there came a voice so familiar.

"Yes it is", said the voice and Hiccup turns around to find nothing. As he turns around again, it happens to be Master Oogway.

"Master Oogway", said Hiccup, "It's so good to see you again."

"All the same, Hiccup", said Oogway.

"How are Po and the others are doing?", asked Hiccup.

"They're doing fine", said Oogway, "I've bought a friend who just happened to use her magic from her fortune telling and she wants to meet you."

"Really? Who is she?", said Hiccup and Oogway reveals the woman to be the Soothsayer.

"A goat?", asked Hiccup.

"This is the Soothsayer", said Oogway, "I have barely know her, but I have heard that she taught Po to use his Inner Peace to let go of the painful memories he had. His memories were the day his parents sacrificed their lives for him at his hometown, but only his father survived and so did the rest of the pandas when Lord Shen enslaved and killed some of them."

"If that's true", said Hiccup, "Why didn't he tell me that in the first place?"

"Seems to me like he'd never wanted you to worry, my boy", said Oogway.

Then, Hiccup walks towards the Soothsayer.

"Hello", said Hiccup, "I suppose Oogway told you my name, right?"

"I'm afraid he did when I met him two days ago", said the Soothsayer, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Hiccup. Would you mind chatting with me just for a while?"

"I'd be honored... Soothsayer", said Hiccup, "What is it you want to talk to me about?"

"I have sensed that you have felt sad about something", said the Soothsayer, "Was it someone you loved?"

"You mean, Astrid?", said Hiccup, "Well, she's my girl now, but it's not about her. It's about someone else. You know. Someone who protects the Valley of Peace from the forces of evil."

"I see", said the Soothsayer, "You missed Po, the Dragon Warrior."

"Yes", said Hiccup, "He promised that he and I would meet each other again. It's been a year and I haven't seen him since."

"I understand, Hiccup", said the Soothsayer, "but you will see him again."

"Really? When?", asked Hiccup.

"In a month", said the Soothsayer, "When another evil force plans to destroy the kung fu warriors, you and your viking friends will be transported to the Valley of Peace again. Now, since this is your dream, we will meet each other again in another world after your transportation. Farewell, Hiccup."

"Alright, Soothsayer", said Hiccup, "Farewell to you as well. You too, Oogway."

Master Oogway bows respectfully to Hiccup before the dream dissolves and we cut back to Hiccup and he wakes up five hours later from the dream and becomes happy and he plans that someday, he will tell the others that they would be transported back to the Valley of Peace to meet Po and the other kung fu warriors again.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't that great or what? In fact, I want to know what some of you think of this.<strong>


End file.
